Hollow Men
'' (Pocket DS9)| published=April 2005| publisher=Pocket Books| format=paperback| pages=356| ISBN=ISBN 0743491513| date=2374| |}} While attending an Allied conference on Earth, Sisko reveals to Starfleet the extent to which he was involved in the Romulans entry into the Dominion War. Publisher's description Back cover text: At the turning point of the Dominion War, Captain Benjamin Sisko of Starbase Deep Space 9, facing certain defeat by the relentless forces of the Jem'Hadar and the Cardassians, went through with a secret plan to secure the aid of the Federation's longtime adversaries, the Romulans. What began as a desperate attempt to save lives became a descent into an abyss of deception, moral compromises, and outright criminal acts, as Sisko sacrificed every ideal he held dear in order to preserve the civilization that espoused those selfsame principles. Now the aftermath of that choice is revealed for the first time as Sisko is summoned to Earth to take part in the first Allied talks to come out of the Federation's new partnership with the Romulans. But Sisko's conscience weighs heavily on him, compelling him to seek some kind of penance for what he has done... while elements within Starfleet itself set in motion a scheme to use Elim Garak as a pawn against a human political dissident who may hold the key to the outcome of the war. References Characters :Auger • Julian Bashir • Marta Batanides • Mexh Brixhta • Broik • Huang Chaoying • Wendy Chaplin • Kimara Cretak • Jadzia Dax • Enderby • Vic Fontaine • Elim Garak • Jabara • Jedburgh • Kaga • Kira Nerys • Michel Le Brun • James Leyton • Guy Marlow • Mechter • Morn • M'Pella • Alynna Nechayev • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Rhemet • Rom • Tomas Roeder • William Ross • Taela Shanthi • Benjamin Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Judith Sisko • Luther Sloan • Steyn • Tehrak • Trasser • Veral • Worf Ludwig van Beethoven • Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Dukat • Michael Eddington • Felix • Tekeny Ghemor • Gowron • Cal Hudson • Lambert • Nedani Iriya • Rhit • William Shakespeare • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Enabran Tain • Ilani Tarn • Grathon Tolar • Tora Ziyal • Trepar • Vreenak • Walker • Whitaker • Winn Adami Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Deep Space 9 • Earth • Golden Gate Bridge • London • Luna • Operations center • New Orleans • New Zealand • New Zealand Penal Settlement • Promenade • Quark's • Replimat • River Thames • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Santa Helena • Sisko's Creole Kitchen • South America • Starfleet Academy campus • Starfleet Headquarters • Wardroom Alpha Centauri • Bajor • Beijing • Benzar system • Betazed • Blind Moon • Calandra sector • Cardassia • Cardassia City • Casperia Prime • Founders' homeworld • Gamma Quadrant • Lake Masad • Las Vegas • Lissepia • New York City • Portland • Romulus • Sol • Soukara • Starbase 375 • Sybaron system • • Yridia Starships and vehicles :Ariadne • ( ) • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Hamexi • Human • Klingon • Lissepian • Romulan • Talavian • Trill Bolian • Jem'Hadar • Nausicaan • Scalosian • Tzenkethi States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Federation Alliance • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets Cardassian Fourth Order • Cardassian Institute of Art • Cardassian Science Ministry • Detapa Council • Federation Council • Great Link • Maquis • Obsidian Order • Promenade Merchants' Association • Starfleet 7th Fleet • Starfleet Internal Affairs Science and technology :adrenaline • android • biometric scan • bio-mimetic gel • combadge • communication • counter-insurgency program • holosuite • hour • ketracel-white • millimeter • minute • morphogenic virus • optolythic data rod • PADD • plasma grenade • quantum stasis field • replicator • security system • time • transporter • turbolift • virtual scanner headset Ranks and titles :acolyte • antiques dealer • astronaut • Autarch • captain • chief • conservator • constable • criminal • doctor • Emissary of the Prophets • kai • lieutenant • prylar • subcommander • thief • vedek Other references :ale • antique • auction • ballet • bar • Bolian tonic water • book • bridge • cello • champagne • Cheek to Cheek • chess • coffee • conference room • Coppélia • crime • dabo • darts • day • Divine Treasury • Dominion War • dress uniform • Earl Grey • esani • Federation Constitution • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • fish juice • glass • god • government in exile • Great Material Continuum • hat • holding cell • ih'tanu • Julian Bashir, Secret Agent • jumja • kanar • latinum • Lissepian prayer bead • moon • Numerian blacksilver • Occupation of Bajor • piano • Presati pantheon • prison • raktajino • red leaf tea • root beer • Samarian sunset • Saurian brandy • sonata • Special Order • swan • synthale • technology • tongo • trikolat • tube grub • ungaberry • uniform • war • year Appendices Related stories *This novel is a direct sequel to "In the Pale Moonlight". *Bashir's secret agent program from "Our Man Bashir" is used at the beginning of the novel. *Sisko recalls the crash of the Jem'Hadar fighter in "Rocks and Shoals". *Admiral Ross mentions the intelligence Garak gave to Starfleet Intelligence in "Favor the Bold". *Jadzia Dax would later mention the attack on the Sybaron system in "The Reckoning". *James Leyton launched his coup d'état against Federation President Jaresh-Inyo in "Homefront" & "Paradise Lost". *The novel closes with Bashir realizing Vic Fontaine could help Odo and Kira Nerys become a couple, a reference to the events that will take place in "His Way". External link * Connections category:books Category:DS9 novels